


A Dom In The Dark

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Caning, D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy held his breath just waiting gripping the table he was currently bent over. He knew it would come and sure enough a few minutes later the stinging kiss of the belt came crashing against the already sensitive skin of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dom In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the deal with the story, there is a mystery Dom. The first person who can guess who the mystery man is will get a special prize. There are several clues throughout the fic and there will be a couple in the ending notes. Good Luck!

Tommy held his breath just waiting gripping the table he was currently bent over. He knew it would come and sure enough a few minutes later the stinging kiss of the belt came crashing against the already sensitive skin of his ass. He let out a soft hiss as the licks of painful fire shot through his entire body.

"Eleven, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

He gasped harshly as there were suddenly hands on his tender cheeks pulling them apart. A thick, lube-slicked digit pushed its way into Tommy's hot, tight hole pressing and searching until he jumped. A pulse of pleasure ran its course through him ripping a strangled moan from his lips as his prostate was rubbed mercilessly. The finger took him to the edge before it pulled away. Another finger joined the first scissoring and stretching. And then the fingers were gone and there was a cock pressing in. The thick, lubed intruder pushed in until Tommy could feel course pubic hair scratching at his sensitive ass. Tommy let out a sigh of relief when hips started to move. Sometimes he was forced to wait for a few long minutes of stillness before the brutal fucking started but not this time. The pace was fast and unrelenting creating a sheen of sweat on both men. Tommy panted harshly as his prostate was battered brutally causing his already semi-hard cock to rise to full mast. A pitiful whine escaped Tommy's throat as the fucking paused for a moment and a cold piece of metal clamped around the base of his cock choking off any hope he had of cumming.

"Please, Sir!"

"No", came the gruff reply delivered in an English accent and punctuates with a firm SMACK to Tommy's ass.

Tommy quivered under the demanding voice. The fucking started again. Within minutes the larger man was grunting out his release filling Tommy's hole with spunk.

Lips were suddenly at Tommy's ear whispering, "I knew when I first saw you, you would fuck like a whore."

Tommy couldn't help but moan at the degrading words. He loved it when his partners talked down to him. A scruffy chin across his back made Tommy shiver. He needed more and they both knew it.

"Hands on the chair", came the rough command.

Apparently Tommy wasn't moving fast enough because there was suddenly a hand twining in his hair yanking him to the corner of the hotel room where a high-backed, armless chair awaited him. The grip on his hair released with a rough shove. He placed his hands on the seat of the chair bending at the waist and straightening his legs so his already pink ass was on display. He could practically feel the woosh as the cane whistled through the air behind him. The first time the cane made contact Tommy had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out.

one, two, three, four, five

Tommy was gasping for air. He had almost forgotten how much a caning hurt.

six, seven, eight, nine, ten

The last time he had been in this position was with Adam. Adam. Just the name brings a tear to his eye.

eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen

Tommy was openly crying; tears streaming down his face and ruining his eyeliner.

sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty

"Thank you, Sir", is all Tommy can blurt out as his knees begin to shake under the pressure of being forced to stay locked.

twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four, twenty-five

The words from Tommy's mouth become a litany of "thank you, Sir"s and hisses of pain.

twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty

Tommy's knees almost give out.

"Revolver."

His safe word leaves his lips before he can even think about it.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it. I need more. Give me more."

"No, Tommy. That's enough for tonight."

Tommy wants to argue. He wants, no he needs, to be punished more. Strong arms are suddenly around his waist hauling him against a larger body as his led to the bed. He is laid down on his stomach. His face is a mess of snot, tears and a layer of sweat. A cool washcloth is wiping him down starting at his face taking away the fucked up eyeliner. The cloth is trailed down his back to his ass which feels as if it might fall off any minute.

"Fuck!"

"Hush", there's only a little bit of command left in the voice.

Once he is wiped down there is a body in bed next to Tommy just holding him barely.

"Do you have to go back to Ben?"

"Soon."

Tommy nods. He didn't think he deserved someone to hold him through the night anyway.

"Go home, Tommy."

"You know I can't."

"He'll forgive you."

"No, he won't. He can't."

Tommy thinks back to Adam sucking in tears of true pain. He screwed up. He cheated. That's why he needs to be punished. The larger man sighs placing a kiss on the top of Tommy's head.

"I brought you something."

The slighter man looks up shocked. Gifts were not part of their arrangement. Tommy watches as the other man stands and walks to the door putting on his clothing on the way there. He opens the door to reveal the last person Tommy ever expected to see again. Adam.

"Thanks for the call, man", Adam says shaking hands with the shorter man as Tommy's punisher leaves.

Adam closes the door behind him flipping the lights off and stripping down to his boxers before climbing into bed with a still shocked Tommy. The pink-haired man is completely speechless. He just can't find the words.

"Breathe, Tommy Joe."

The command makes Tommy's body shudder, and he obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mystery Dom Clues:  
> He's part of a British screamo/metal band.  
> There's the name of one of his fellow band members in the fic.  
> The fic contains song lyrics of his.  
> His band was nominated for a Revolver Golden God Award this year.  
> He's a ginger.
> 
> And that's all the clues you get!  
> And no cheating by Googling the lyrics!


End file.
